


The Bottle

by RenegadeCarrot



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard, Lucifer (Comic), The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenegadeCarrot/pseuds/RenegadeCarrot
Summary: They had their own little section, Lucifer remembers. Closed off from the others. A Hive mind, an unsettling voice but when they sang... Oh, when they sang.





	The Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this to get the creative juices flowing again!

The Watchers like to dance and play. They like to sing. Sometimes, they are formless. Sometimes they take the shape of twins with blonde hair and red eyes. And other times they're a flower. Having a physical form means nothing to them. But they seem to favor, at least, one shape in particular. Its always a being with pale skin, grey hair, and gleaming red eyes with a masculine voice that sounds much older than how the body looks. And it sounds even more unsettling when they say, 

"Do the Watchers laugh? Do they laugh too?" They do. They laugh and twirl around in the middle of his bar. Everything else is silent. Mute aside from their laughter. He can't hear Maz play the piano or the smooth jazz that normally compliments it. 

He can't even hear the drink he's pouring. 

"Lucifer." They turn and give him a smile, eyes crinkling ever so slightly. That smile is too big and Lucifer would be lying if he claimed it was forced. 

"Yes?" They were banished before he left. Always isolated from the rest of them. And became fascinated when the humans started popping up. The Watchers wanted to feel them, be them, possibly eat them.   _Mate_ with them. 

He shudders when they approach the bar. The person who ordered the drink is moved aside by some force. A few inches to the left of Morningstar. They take the drink he poured and twirl it around before they taking a slow gulp. Can they get drunk? He can't. He's tried. 

"Elaine is in charge now." 

"So she is." 

What is the point of them coming here? He can't remember now. But Lucifer must remain stoic, passive, to avoid the risk of angering them. Lucifer against a single Watcher? He can win. But currently, they all possess the body in front of them. And the Watchers are infinite, if that makes sense. So many eyes and teeth... He would lose. 

Teeth. Teeth are too white. Too perfect when they smile, "I want to sing for your crowd." 

"We already have a band performing." 

"Human music is nothing compared to ours." 

Don't anger them. "By all means." 

Lucifer hears a sound. In his head, his chest, it crawls deep and rips flesh, shatters bone. Worse and better than Delirium on a bad day. The humans are entranced, eyes turning red with awestruck smiles. Even Maz loses her usual scowl and never looks back to see Lucifer's reaction to all this. 

Glass breaks. He gripped the bottle in his hand so hard it shattered. Blood drips on the counter. The piano comes back. Everyone is back to normal. Maz glances at him, giving her signature frown as the customer in front of Lucifer points out the blood and glass with alarm. Lucifer apologizes and cleans everything up. 

Were the Watchers really singing? 

Or did he miss them so much he imagined it a little too well? 


End file.
